Thomas Proves His Point
Thomas Proves His Point is an episode that can only be found on the New Friends on Sodor DVD. "You will shunt coaches and trucks, 'till I can trust you again. Whine all you want, but it serves you right" -The Fat Controller Plot Thomas is at Vicarstown like The Fat Controller told him to be. He makes Him shunt coaches and trucks for other engines' trains. When the Driver and Fireman came they were ashamed of him. Annie and Clarabel thought it DID serve him right. Meanwhile up the line, Nix is getting ready to take a heavy goods train, but Duck had been late bringing ballast, and although Donald and Douglas had settled them, they still enjoyed playing tricks on OTHER engines. So, Nix was late too. The condcutor was fastening a coupling between the last truck, and His breakvan when the trucks passed the message that they were going to bump her at the Hill. But, just then, the signalman shouted 'Clear', the conductor blew His whistle and Nix set off. The conductor decided He better blow he whilstle, wave the Red Flag, and put on the brakes at the Hill. But, the stupid trucks, bumped Nix's Driver, Fireman, AND Conductor, they got to their feet and chased Her. Nix had the reverser on, but the trucks surging foward snapped Her brakes off. The line cracked, She crunched a signal, Her buffer broke as she hit a rock, Logs, Rocks, lyme, Ballast,and Sand exploded everywhere. No one was hurt except the Fireman who had a little bleed, The conductor, telephoned for help. Thomas had just shunted Gordon's Six 'o' Clock Express, Edward 6.15 Branchline Stopping Train, and Saturn's 6.30 Main Line Stopping Train, all an hour early, but the bell rung, Quickly, workmen jumped onto Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas coupled them to the Breakdown Train. Meanwhile, Nix's Driver was trying to make Her feel better. It wasn't until 6.45 until Thomas pulled Her onto the tracks, then the workmen were left to fix the signal. The Fat Controller was proud with Thomas. Thomas and Nix had orange splotches, but The Fat Controller decied to give them new coats of paint and repairs, then Thomas could run His branchline again, Thomas is pleased to have His Branchline again. Gordon, James, and Henry are always quick to remind Thomas not to be so cheeky. Percy and Toby forgave Thomas for all the cheekyness, so did Mavis, Henrietta, and Daisy Characters #Thomas #Nix #The Fat Controller #Annie #Clarabel #Henry (non-speaking role) #James (non-speaking role) #Percy (non-speaking role) #Douglas (non-speaking role) #Oliver (non-speaking role) #Mavis (non-speaking role) #Henrietta (non-speaking role) #Edward (mentioned) #Gordon (mentioned) #Toby (mentioned) #Duck (mentioned) #Donald (mentioned) Trivia *This was to be the first episode of the fifth season, but then BoCo would not get a proper introduction, so it was changed to a bonus episode. *Stock footage from The Pilot Episode, Trucks, Ballast, and Engines, and Thomas in Trouble is used. Quotes "Well, Thomas WE are VERY ashamed of you" "Yes, I know" meeped Thomas "This punishment WILL serve YOU right", finished the Fireman "Poor Thomas" mutter Annie "It will serve Him right, Annie" protested Clarabel "I know, I know it does" Thomas' Driver, Fireman, Annie and Clarabel's respond to Thomas' punishment. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Specials